


oh, honey

by yourbulletsthroughmypie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/comfort ???, M/M, Really Just Comfort, Sweetheart!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbulletsthroughmypie/pseuds/yourbulletsthroughmypie
Summary: Frank had been searching Gerard for hours, luckily he founds him when Gerard needed him.





	oh, honey

**Author's Note:**

> I sat in a bench for half an hour bc i didnt want to go home and started writing my sad mood into this.
> 
> This hardly took three quarters of hour, isnt edited, beta’d or anything else, so yeah leave me alone.

Frank had been francticly searching for Gerard for around two hours by now, he was slowly failing to control the panic overtaking him. Donna wasn’t at home, Mikey hasn’t see him since, he didn’t even know, it’s not as if he cared much anyway. 

Gerard wasn’t answering his phone, texts going unread and calls sent to voicemail over long ringtones. He didn’t tell anyone were he was going, and Frank has started to think of the worst posible scenarios, even though how much he hated it and wasn’t admitting it. 

Gerard was just somewhere, painting probably, he was sure, he had to be. 

Having searched for him everywhere, Frank was left with no other options, not any other ideas coming to his mind. 

Breathing deeply, he tried to stay positive of Gerard being good and somewhere and decided that he was going nowhere with his bad thoughts, maybe Gerard had returned home meanwhile he was searching him around the next neighbourhoods, yeah it was probably that. 

He was still trying to convince himself about the idea of Gerard being home, when he walked across their neighbourhood, taking one of the streets he hadn’t checked before. He came across a small, ruined park no one played at since years ago, he vaguely remembers playing with a ball and his mother there when he was little. 

It was then, still staring at the old court from far away that he noticed someone sat on one of the benches beside it, frowning he forced his sight, trying to identify it. 

The man sat on the bench looked up at the sky, raven hair falling down his face, to reveal a tiny, pixie nose and round cheeks. His eyes focused on an inexact point of the grey-clouded sky.

Frank felt his soul leave his body, heavy knot in his chest dropping completely as he let out a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding, relieve washed his features as he run towards the bench, smile forming on his lips with the confirmation of the man being Gerard. As he became closer, Gerard’s eyes fell from the clouds to his figure, dull expression not morphing on his face.

Frank dropped on the bench next to Gerard with a sigh, glassy hazel eyes still on him, he noticed how the point of Gerard’s pixie nose was slightly red, as well as his eyes being puffy too. He frowned at this realisation, tilting his head, and observing the boy closer. 

“You okay, babe?” he whispered, not daring to speak any louder, afraid of upsetting the boy anymore than he already obviously was. 

Gerard took a shaky breath and shook his head slightly, closing his eyes and sniffling. Frank felt the heaviness return to his chest, undoubtedly different than before now that he was with Gerard. He extended an arm, surrounding Gerard’s shoulders and pulling him towards his chest, making Gerard place his head on the crook of his neck. He felt him nuzzle against his neck, shuffling closer to get more comfortable and sniffling before Gerard raised a hand to rub against his nose self-consciously. Frank made shushing, soft noise, combing his free hand’s fingers through Gerard’ long stacks of dark hair. He rubbed his softly comfortingly and kissed the top of his head, trying to calm the boy down as best as he could without asking questions he knew for a fact Gerard wasn’t going to want to answer. 

A few minutes of silence, filled with Frank’s mumbling of “It’s okay, sweetheart.” and “I’m with you, Gee.”, Gerard seemed to have calmed, and was resting his chin on Frank’s shoulder, his own arms coming around Frank’s neck, having turned to surround Frank’s hips with his legs, he was breathing deep and slow now, staring at an undetermined point on the ground behind Frank, who still rubbed small circles on his back. 

“Better?” Frank asked after some seconds of complete silence, tone of voice still low and soft. 

Gerard nodded slightly, turning his head to look at Frank’s face, he stared at him before taking a deep breath and smiling weakly, biting on his lip.

Frank nodded, smiling brightly and patting Gerard softly on the back a couple of times, “Come on, let’s get you home. I’ll make you something to eat, yeah?” he nuzzled his nose against Gerard’s cheek, causing a giggle to elicit from the boy, before nodding eagerly, finally smiling happily. 


End file.
